


Persistent

by exuberant_imperfection, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, barista!aomine, coffee shop AU, hipster!kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/pseuds/exuberant_imperfection, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hipster Trash is welcome in my Starbucks any day." -Aomine Daiki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistent

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about because I call a character by the nick name 'hipster trash' instead of their actual name, and I was shown a fanart of that character. The line in the summery are the words that left my mouth, and Maddie wanted to write an aokuro fic based around them.

“Oh god, ten bucks says she orders pumpkin spice latte,” Kise told Aomine as soon as one girl walked into the coffee shop that they worked in.

“With skim milk,” Aomine added with a snicker. “I betcha she’s here to meet Snapback Swag-Douche over there.” He nodded over to the guy with an OBEY snapback and jeans sagging halfway down his ass.

“Give her some standards, Aominecchi,” Kise whined.

The girl was then joined by another girl who pecked her on the cheek in greeting.

“...Plot twist,” Kise said quietly before smiling as they approached and taking their order for them. He was right about the latte though.

It was a minute before another customer caught their eye. “Pffffft can he even see?” Aomine laughed at the scene kid who had just walked in, jet black hair practically covering his eyes.

Kise glanced over and laughed as well. “He doesn't need to see so long as he’s scene.” ...Kise may have been hanging out with Izuki too much.

Aomine turned his judging look on Kise, then facepalmed and shook his head. “...Dude.”

“You’re not allowed to judge me! We’re only supposed to judge other people together,” Kise whined before going to take the guy’s order.

Kuroko entered the Starbucks, loosening his scarf a little as the warm air inside hit him. As he walked, he held his laptop bag one-handed to adjust his glasses, which had been sliding down his nose.

“Look at the hipster trash that just walked in,” Kise said to Aomine, snickering behind his hand.

Aomine looked over and this time, instead of laughing with Kise, he watched the guy approach, looking him up and down with slack-jawed appreciation. He leaned over to speak to Kise, since the guy was getting closer to the counter. “...Well, this hipster trash is welcome in my Starbucks any… day…” He drifted off awkwardly at the end as he realized the ambient conversation in the cafe had lulled just in time for “Hipster Trash” to hear exactly what he’d just said.

Considering that the barista had been looking at him and there was no one coming in behind him, Kuroko couldn’t try to pretend he’d been talking about someone else. So, he gave Aomine an unimpressed look before speaking, glancing at the nametag the barista wore. “I prefer my actual name to rude nicknames, Aomine-san. Kuroko Tetsuya.” And then he turned to Kise and ordered a vanilla latte.

Since the guy hadn’t stormed out angrily or demanded to speak to his manager, the feelings of mild panic and embarrassment passed pretty quickly. Aomine grinned down at him as Kise turned to make the drink. “So, Tetsu. Got a number to go with that name?”

“I don’t own a phone,” Kuroko said flatly as he checked a text message.

Aomine stared at the device in his hands. “...You’re holding one.”

“No I’m not,” Kuroko denied, answering the text and putting the phone back in his pocket before showing Aomine his empty hands.

 _Oh, so it’s gonna be like that, huh?_ Aomine narrowed his eyes at him. “You know, you’re not doing a great job convincing me _not_ to call you Hipster Trash. It definitely suits you.”

Kuroko put his headphones in as his drink came. “I’m sorry, what? I can’t hear you over my hipster music.” He paid and went to find a table to work on his paper at.

Aomine stared after him for a moment, half-offended and half-intrigued, but he was pulled back to his work as several other customers walked in and the afternoon rush began. For the rest of his shift, Aomine found his thoughts frequently drifting back to him, and each time he would glance over to make sure he hadn’t left yet.

“He gave me his name, so he must be interested, right?” Aomine mused. When he realized he’d said that out loud, he immediately added, “That was rhetorical,” before Kise got the wrong idea and thought he was asking him for advice.

Kise laughed at him, not even trying to hide it, and got a few looks from the people in the shop. Including Kuroko. “Everyone gives us their name. We write it on their cups,” he said between giggles.

Aomine glared. “He walked up and gave us his full name without us asking. Who does that?!” he argued.

“People who don’t like the nicknames given to them.”

Aomine just rolled his eyes and went back to work. When his shift finally ended, the sun was just beginning to set and, luckily, Hipster Trash was still in the cafe. So, Aomine walked up, sat across the table from him, and said, “Yo, Tetsu.”

Kuroko glanced up when he noticed someone sitting across from him, and then looked back down at his computer, pretending he hadn’t noticed.

Aomine raised his voice. “Kuroko Tetsuya!”

Kuroko made a show of turning up the volume of his music. Music that he wasn’t actually playing, he just had the headphones in.

Aomine leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table as he contemplated his next move. He decided on reaching forward with his leg to nudge one of Tetsu’s feet.

Kuroko’s eyebrows raised in mild surprise at the feeling, but he continued to stare at his computer, not even typing anything anymore because Aomine had become a distraction.

A smirk pulled at the corner of Aomine’s mouth as he saw the reaction, and he nudged his foot further, not taking his eyes off of Tetsu.

Kuroko considered just kicking Aomine to get his foot away, but that was probably the reaction that he was looking for.

Aomine used his other leg to nudge Tetsu’s other foot.

Kuroko’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he probably kicked Aomine’s shin a bit harder than he needed to.

Aomine probably should have seen it coming, but he jumped in surprise anyway, pulling his legs back to his side of the table. He frowned. “I just wanna say hi. You’re cute.”

Kuroko’s eyes shot up at that before remembering that he wasn’t supposed to be able to hear Aomine. He blushed lightly and ducked his head to hide it.

Upon realizing that Tetsu _could_ , in fact, hear him, Aomine was offended for all of two seconds before he decided on a different approach and smirked mischievously. “Well, if you’re not gonna listen to me, I guess it’s fine if I practice asking you out, yeah?” He cleared his throat dramatically and started talking a little louder. “So, Tetsu… wanna go see a movie with me tonight? And then after that, we can go back to my place and have a drink or two, and then I’ll probably kiss you if I didn’t already. And then, maybe—well actually we might want to agree on this in advance so I could sexile my roommate ahead of time, but—”

Kuroko’s face had gone bright red and he reached across the table to cover Aomine’s mouth with his hand. “Stop.”

“Hmm?” Aomine hummed innocently, eyebrows raised, as if he had no idea what Tetsu was talking about. The innocent act didn’t last long though, a smirk quickly overtaking his expression.

Kuroko slowly took his hand off of Aomine’s face, eyeing him suspiciously. “Don’t you have a job to do?” He refused to make eye contact while his face was still red.

“Depends. If you’re talking about _this_ job—” Aomine jerked a thumb towards the counter. “—my shift’s over.” The smirk intensified as he added, “But if you’re talking about a _different_ kind of job, well—”

Kuroko covered his mouth again. “I’m not.”

Aomine loosely grabbed his wrist and pulled the hand away from his mouth, laughing. “Well, either way, don’t worry. I’m a gentleman. I’d at least buy you dinner first or something.”

Kuroko frowned at Aomine’s hand on his wrist. “No thank you, Aomine-san.”

“Okay, alright,” Aomine said, holding his hands up in concession. Well, half-concession. He wasn’t going to leave the cafe empty-handed if he could help it—this guy was way too attractive to just let him walk away. “Instead of trading a date for sexual favors, how about we go on a date just because I think you’re very pretty and I’d love to give you a nice night out.”

Kuroko had been planning on saying no, but instead he ended up saying, “What would we be doing?”

Aomine made an attempt to play it cool, but he still sat up a little straighter in excitement. “Well, definitely some sort of food, because food is always good. And then after that…” He shrugged. “Whatever you like. Movie, amusement park—oh, do you like basketball? We could go to a game, that’d be fun—or… you know, whatever.”

Kuroko’s eyes lit up at the word ‘basketball’ and he sat up a bit straighter, giving Aomine his full attention. “You like basketball, Aomine-san?”

Now he couldn’t help the full-blown grin that spread across his face. “I love basketball! I’ve been playing since I was a kid! Never really joined any official team or anything, just played street ball with friends, mostly, but… yeah! Do you play?”

“Not very well, but I enjoy playing with my friends as well,” Kuroko answered.

“Hey, doesn’t matter how good you are as long as you love it, right?” Aomine said with a shrug. “We should play sometime!”

Kuroko found a small smile crossing his features. “That sounds nice,” he agreed.

If Aomine hadn’t already been so taken with him, the smile would have done him in for sure. He found himself just sort of nodding and staring for a few seconds, then snapped himself out of it and dug his phone out of his pocket. As he opened up his contacts page, he noticed the time and swore under his breath. “Well, I gotta get to class, but...” He held his phone out to Tetsu. “Gimme your number?”

The smile turned teasing. “Didn’t I tell you that I don’t own a phone?”

Aomine rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, “Shit, I _knew_ I should’ve invested in a carrier pigeon.”

“I’m allergic to birds.”

“Yeah, well, I’m allergic to bullshit.”

Kuroko let out a small laugh at that. “I like you,” he decided.

Aomine’s heart melted into a small pile of goo. He was vaguely aware of deciding that making Tetsu smile and laugh was going on his “things to do every day for the foreseeable future” list before his brain short-circuited. It took him a few seconds to realize a soft “uhhhhh” was coming out of his mouth, at which point he clamped it shut and cleared his throat self-consciously.

Kuroko covered his mouth with his hand to keep from looking like he was laughing at Aomine, but he couldn’t really help it, and so he was stifling giggles as he tried not to look directly at Aomine.

“Oi,” Aomine said weakly, though he wasn’t sure whether he was protesting the fact that Tetsu was laughing at him, or the fact that Tetsu’s laugh—well, his everything, really—was making him increasingly reluctant to leave. ...Okay, no, it was definitely the second one. “You’re really tempting me to just say ‘fuck it’ and skip all my classes, you know.”

“I haven’t even done anything,” Kuroko protested, finally getting himself to stop laughing, but he was still smiling a bit. “You probably should go to class.”

“And you probably should give me your number,” Aomine shot back, beginning to recover his higher brain functions.

Kuroko took Aomine’s phone and put his name and number in before passing it back to Aomine.

Aomine grinned, sent him a text with his full name and a winky face, and then pocketed it. “Alright, gotta go,” he said regretfully, standing up and shouldering his bag. “But I’ll call you!”

“I don’t doubt that. You’re very persistent,” Kuroko replied, looking back down at his computer to try and continue on his paper. “Good luck with your classes.”

“Thanks, I sure need it,” Aomine said with a laugh. He started to walk away, but stopped and turned back around when he heard Tetsu calling him.

“I think you forgot something.” Kuroko got up and walked over, standing on his tip toes to peck Aomine on the cheek, flashing a bright smile up at him when he pulled away.

Aomine flushed. “Uhhh—yep, that sure, uh… that sure was an important thing I almost forgot there.”

“You’re cute when you blush.” Kuroko reached up to poke Aomine’s cheek.

Aomine half-heartedly batted at Tetsu’s hand, which actually kind of resulted in holding it as he pulled it away from his face. “Yeah, well… you’re cute all the time. So there.”

“I know.” He leaned up again, this time to peck Aomine on the lips.

Any thoughts he’d been having about how late he was gonna be to class were immediately overshadowed by thoughts like _holy shit his eyes are even prettier up close_ , and _wow can I just take you home now?_

...And then the moment was abruptly interrupted by Kise wolf-whistling from behind the counter.

Kuroko blushed bright red as he remembered they were in public, and he might have shuffled closer to Aomine to use him as a human shield from the eyes that suddenly turned to them.

Aomine was way too weak for this. He didn’t even bother taking the time to glare at Kise. “Okay, listen,” he proposed to Tetsu. “Either I go to my boring-ass class and send you a million texts about how much I’d rather be making out with you, or I skip and we can get outta here and go straight to the making out part.”

“I’m not going to condone skipping class. Besides, I have a paper to write,” Kuroko told him, glancing back at his computer.

Aomine sighed. “Well, hope you’re ready for me to blow up your phone then.”

“I’ll be sure to turn it off so I can focus,” Kuroko assured him.

“You’re no fun,” Aomine said with a pout.

Kuroko winked at him. “I promise, I’m a lot of fun.” And then he walked back to his table, swaying his hips a bit as he did so.

Aomine blatantly stared, mouth slightly agape. “...I’ll keep that in mind,” he answered vaguely. Then his phone buzzed, and he checked it to see a text from Satsuki asking why he wasn’t in class yet. ... _Shit._ “Seeya later, Tetsu!” he called as he turned to rush out the door.

“Bye, Daiki!” Kuroko called cheerfully after him.

Aomine whipped his head around with wide eyes but forgot to stop walking, and so he crashed right into the door, swearing loudly.

Kuroko laughed again.

In the end, Aomine was twenty minutes late to class.


End file.
